Socializing on the Normandy
by The Prime Cronos
Summary: Oneshot after Horizon Shep/Liara might become more, please R


A story about the Ending of Mass effect 3

At the End of the of the mission on Horizon.

"Liara search the databanks for any useful data!" Shepard said as he confirmed Miranda's Dad was certainly dead.

"The research data is all gone. Kai Leng must have taken everything, but there is still the basic data for shipment and transportation routes."

"Well" began Miranda," I can offer you even better. I placed a tracker on Kai Leng. Find that bastard and KILL HIM."

Silence

The right word to describe John at this moment was stunned. After a while he got his composer but.

"Wow" he said as if he could not believe it," after all those setbacks, it is hard to believe we now hold the opportunity to not only get Leng, but hit Cerberus in their core!"

"On our last mission I would have never thought I would ever do this but now it's just appropriate!" And with that Garrus walk over to Miranda and hugged with a peck on the cheek. It was such a comical sight to see Garrus hug someone and to see a blushed Miranda everyone cracked off in laughter.

"Looks like Miri made some friends despite her business style." said Oriana with a smirk.

"Now we don't want to get all emotional here!" with that Miranda freed herself from Garrus, but the blush lasted.

"So what do you want to do now?" Shepard turned to the sisters," You could join me on the Normandy or I could take you to the next spaceport."

"I want to go some place safe." She started. But Oriana interrupted:"I don't think there is a safer place than the Normandy right now with the Reapers everywhere."

"If you say so Ori." Miranda sighed.

"I should maybe give you a heads up Miranda, Liara now lives in your old quarters, but we still have some empty rooms."

"Ok guys, so let's get going, before reinforcements come!" said Garrus.

"Cortez, we need a pick up."

"Wow I barely recognize her, nice!" Miranda said in astonishment as she entered.

"Welcome back Miss Lawson" EDI walked to the airlock, "Where would you like to set your quarters, the observation deck, the bar or the room next to the life-support-system."

"Ah EDI, is that you? When did you get a body?

Well I am too tired, probably long story. Kasumi's old room will be fine, thanks."

So she toke her sister to the elevator.

"How disgusting, using refugees for experiments" Joker shook his head," I had to puke when I followed the surveillance recording via your head camera."

"It's all right Jeff , the facility is shut down," EDI said in a soothing voice.

Sherpard made his way to his cabin. Damn another thing added to his list of nightmares, waking in a barrel and being transformed to a Husk.

FUCK, war is ugly!

He walked to his terminal to call his girl. I need some distraction.

"Hey Liara, do you want to come up in 5 minutes, I could use some company"

"Sure John, I will be there."

Truly physically and mentally exhausted he stripped out of his uniform and turned on the shower to wash off all the stress build up during the fight.

It did not work.

So he put his hands on the wall, rested his head on them, closed his eyes and drifted off with his mind while the water crackled down on his shoulders.

He thought of all the friends he had lost in War, first Kaidan on Virmire, Mordin on Tuchanka, Thane- finding his end not from the Keplar-syndrome, but in the sward of Kai Leng-, how he nearly had to shoot Ashley and last the mission on Horizon.

With every thought his body became more tense, he just wanted to scream out loud, how much he hated the galaxy.

He did not notice when the door to the shower upend, he also did not notice the light tingle in his shoulders and the soft soothing touches of two blue hands.

Although his head did a 180° turn and he started to think of what he would do when the war is over.

How would he spend his first shore leave with all his friends or just retire totally.

He would sit on the beach with Garrus and making a toast on taking back eath,

Anderson with Sanders hand in hand.

Miranda and Oriana would be united finally.

Tali would finally settle on Ranoch.

Slowing a smile creped on his face.

Remembering Tali's words about the Geth helping them to get rid of their suits,

then came a picture of Werx and Bakara cuddling together over their baby.

He imagined Joker and EDI in a relationship and he had to chuckle.

Finally his thoughts turned to the one person who made this trip through well bearable.

Liara.

He opend his eyes and was surrounded by a soft blue glow. He start to be aware of the warmth spreading from another body to his back and felt the arms wrapped around his chest embracing holding him firmly and the head resting on his back listening into him.

When Liara felt John's thoughts were with her again she moved from him and he turned around to face her.

With a loving smile he hugged her finding comfort. He turned off the shower and said," Let's continue that massage somewhere dry and warm."

He took a towel and started first to dry Liara. Leaning into the touch, she enjoyed the caressing of her skin. After they were done, they got their underwear and laid on the bed with his belly.

With a smirk he said:" I believe you weren't done yet."

With a little slap on the back Liara straddled his butt and started use her biotics to loosen every muscle in his body. It felt so good that he closed his eyes and sighed in deep contentment. Soon as Liara's grip on became more firm as she worked her way done his back he start to moan. He had not felt that relaxed in a long time.

After some he turned his head:" Now let me return the favor."

It was not a massage at first. His fingers flew over her skin barely touching, sending shivers through her nearly tickling. He knew how much she enjoyed this. Slowing circling and drawing patterns he felt how she slowly melted into the mattress. Then he started to softly work his way up her spin. He took special care of her neck sending shivers up her head.

Then he caressed her folds on her head. When she started to purr under his touch his heart was filled warmth. For the moment they had forgotten all the evil the world.

When he finished, he pulled the blanket over both of them and cuddle close the blue beauty next to him.

There would be no nightmares troubling him this night.

Meanwhile on the crew deck.

When Lawson sister entered the observation deck they so Garrus and Tali together at the bar.

"She was so rude. What did Jack call her? Cerberus Cheerleader, with her perfect genes and that attitude and... still she got it done! She stopped her father!" Tali half babble to Garrus. They were sitting at the poker table with a bottle of Turian brandy, actually 2 bottles and one was already empty.

Miranda was surprised about what she heard, what was her problem, she was close to making her presence noticed, but

"I didn't realize this would be so hard on you." answered a not have as drunk Garrus .

This made Miranda and Oriana hold.

"I did not like her, keelah, she was such a bitch. But I respected her, sometimes that's better than liking. She did whatever it took to stop her father. She never gave into him, never changed herself to please him."

Garrus had not expected such a commitment from Tali about Miranda's abilities and only managed an:"Ah!"

"Don't ah me, you sound like a vorcha!"

"Seeing a bit of yourself in Miranda fighting her father?"

"I spent my life trying to live up to him, then making up for his mistakes, doing what he'd have wanted. And in the end I took all his affords and threw them into the wind by making friends with the Geth.

It is never that easy! I nearly led my people to their extinction!" Tali shook her head.

"When do we stop reacting to our parents and start living for ourselves?" said

Garrus referring to his own straggle with his father other the years.

"The answer to that is at the bottom of that glass."

"I might need help with the induction strew, port you know." Tali straggled

"Here's to Miranda!"

"Nice job you genetically perfect Cerberus Cheerleader Bosh'tet, Keehal se'lai!"

"Thank you Tali, but I hope the Cheerleader Cerberus Bosh'tet is the Brandy talking!?" Miranda said with a raised eyebrow.

Oriana stayed silent, but was surprised about the show in front of her.

Garrus jumped out of his chair, while Tali pulled her shotgun out of reflex, but the alcohol let it slip out of her hand and it flew right in Garrus's face.

He stumbled hold his head and fell over the next chair.

It was so comical the Lawson sister burst out laughing.

"Damn, now you know why I call you a cheerleading Bosh'tet Cerberus" Tali tried to gather herself, while Garrus was still on the floor.

"Can someone lend a hand, please?" asked a still dizzied Garrus.

"Sure, what about we join you for a glass as well, at least I could you a strong drink, are you in Ori?" Miranda got a Whisky with two glasses and poured two rounds.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Mass effect Universe, all rights to bioware.

Please R&R


End file.
